Tout vient du regard
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Hermione est fascinée. Le regard gris orage de Malefoy la captive depuis leur rentrée. Où cela peut-il les mener? One Shot.
Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance dans ma première OS alors j'espère que vous aimerez !

Soyez indulgent pour les fautes, je ne suis pas douée en orthographe.

Merci !

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Drago Malefoy. Il était d'une beauté stupéfiante, certes. Les cheveux blonds, la musculature forgée par le Quidditch, le sourire d'une blancheur incroyable, la démarche sûre. Oui, Drago Malefoy avait tout ça. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange ou de fascinant chez lui.

L'étrange venait de son regard. C'était en tout cas l'avis d'Hermione Granger.

Après la guerre, une fois le mage noir vaincu, le Professeur McGonagall, devenue directrice, avait proposé aux élèves de revenir à Poudlard recommencer leur année pour obtenir leurs ASPIC. Le trio d'or s'était empressé d'accepter, trop content d'avoir enfin une année sans danger pour leur peser sur la tête mais à la rentrée, ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir choisi cette option.

Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson avaient eux aussi décidé de reprendre leur année, après avoir été acquitté.

De là était né un drôle d'échange entre Hermione et Drago. Dès la rentrée, les attitudes avaient changé, passant de l'agressivité au calme le plus total. Puis était apparu les regards, et la fascination d'Hermione pour les deux orbes grises orages du jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui encore, la Gryffondor avait été troublée à chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard du Serpentard. Cet état n'avait pas échappé au jeune homme qui ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il arrivait à la Miss je-sais-tout.

En pénétrant dans les appartements de Préfet en chef qu'elle partageait avec Drago, Hermione eu un soupir. Rogue les avait recouverts de devoirs et si elle voulait garder son avance, il fallait qu'elle travaille. Elle s'installa à la grande table, sortant tout son matériel de travail et se plongea dans ses devoirs.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque Drago rentra à son tour. Il s'arrêta une minute pour l'observer, son esprit revenant sans cesse à l'étrange impression qui le poursuivait depuis la rentrée, qu'Hermione le suivait des yeux. Elle était concentrée dans sa lecture et mâchouillait le bout de son crayon distraitement, remettant de temps à autre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Tout à coup, la rouge et or se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué mais lui avait soudainement du mal à reprendre sa respiration. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un short en jean court qui révélait des jambes à se damner, d'un débardeur rouge foncé qui moulait son ventre plat et offrait un décolleté élégant discret mais terriblement tentant.

-Malefoy ?

Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il l'observait toujours.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée au milieu de la pièce. Une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il la capturait dans son regard. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue et elle ferma les yeux à son contact. Elle souffla doucement vers lui, le rendant complètement fou. Il se pencha vers elle et, avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'étreinte d'abord douce et timide devint rapidement passionnée et audacieuse. Hermione fit courir ses mains dans les cheveux du Serpentard tandis qu'il la faisait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte la table. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur avant de le lui enlever, révélant son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. La vue de sa poitrine généreuse fit haleter le jeune homme et sourire la rouge et or. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main, révélant deux globes de chairs magnifiques. Il les embrassa doucement, renversant la jeune femme sur la table. Tandis que sa bouche parcourait le haut de son corps, Hermione tenta d'enlever sa chemise au vert et argent. Une fois celle-ci au sol, elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son torse, provocant en lui une série de frisson incontrôlable.

Sans avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille se retrouva dépourvue de tout vêtement, allongée sur la table alors que la bouche du jeune homme reprenait sa douce torture sur l'entièreté de son corps.

 _Morgane, qu'elle est belle_ , pensa-t-il.

Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il était étendu sur Hermione Granger, nue. Il arrêta tout mouvement, provoquant un regard surpris chez la Gryffondor. Il remonta pour être à sa hauteur et replongea ses yeux dans les siens, y cherchant un accord silencieux pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Dans la tête de la jeune femme, la raison n'avait plus de place mais l'arrêt soudain de l'homme lui permit de rassembler ses idées. Idées qui repartirent loin une fois qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien. Seigneur, qu'elle aimait ses yeux. Ils l'obsédaient littéralement. Elle remarqua qu'il lui demandait son accord. Était-elle prête à faire cela ? Avec lui ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était plus capable d'arrêter maintenant.

Alors elle se releva sur ses coudes pour atteindre sa bouche et l'embrassa, avec passion. Cela suffit à Drago qui se débarrassa de son boxer rapidement et s'installa entre les jambes d'Hermione. Doucement, il entra en elle, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand elle lui sourit, il entama un long va et vient, qui s'intensifia sous les gémissements de la Gryffondor. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, augmentant la poussée et provoquant un râle de plaisir chez le jeune homme.

Petit à petit, Hermione sentit la chaleur monter jusqu'à son paroxysme. Tout à coup, l'orgasme la frappa, fort et puissant la laissant pantelante. Elle fut rejointe par le Serpentard qui poussa un grognement avant de l'étreindre fortement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il roula sur le dos, entrainant la Gryffondor sur lui. Ils se regardèrent, réalisant qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air sur la table de leur pièce commune. D'un seul coup, ils éclatèrent de rire, évacuant la tension qui naissait.

Drago prit la parole :

-Je suis désolé, Granger.

-De ?

-T'avoir sauté dessus.

-Oh ce n'est rien Malefoy, avec des yeux pareils, je te pardonne volontiers, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda, la découvrant pour la première fois. Elle était vraiment belle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es belle.

-Merci, rougit-elle.

Le silence se réinstalla, plus doux cette fois.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Finit par demander Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien, pour être honnête je n'avais pas prévu ça.

-Moi non plus.

-On pourrait… essayer ?

-Essayer quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en se relevant.

-De recommencer, évidemment ! Rit le jeune homme, avec un regard typiquement Malfoyen.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais m'habituer à ce regard.

-Je te promet, Granger, que nous nous offrirons des moments exceptionnels.

Elle éclata de rire à ces mots, notant la promesse dans sa tête.

Après tout, qui pouvait dire de quoi l'avenir était fait. Peut-être qu'elle saurait mettre de l'amour dans le regard si fascinant de son nouvel amant ?

 _Voilà, c'est la fin. Je dois avouer que j'étais très nerveuse, c'est le premier vrai lemon que j'ai écrit. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, pour me donner votre avis, afin que je m'améliore un maximum !_

 _Merci, bisous bisous_

 _Nalia_


End file.
